Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to technology for suppressing noise on a digital bus.
Discussion of the Related Art
Digital signaling is often used between integrated circuits (ICs) to transmit or receive data. A common technique to reduce pin count involves serializing data that is initially provided in parallel, and sending the serialized data over a digital bus at a high rate. The signaling representing the data consists of driving a line to one of two voltage levels. However, switching between the two levels at a high speed has the potential to cause electromagnetic interference (EMI) to RE circuitry in either of the two ICs (or indeed any other RE circuitry nearby), as the metal tracing of the digital bus between the two ICs can act as an unwanted antenna.